Family Secrets
by Daughter of Hecate7112
Summary: Katt Jones isn't normal by all means, even as a witch. It's not that she's unnatural it's just... she's different. She was able to use a nonverbal spell in the first try. And is a Renown Quidditch Seeker. With the help of her Best Friend Cody, she discovers who her father, and which family to call her own. But will she just find her father, or will she find love... perhaps both..
1. OC's Needed

_**Name:**__ Katrina P. Jones_

_**Nicknames:**__ Katt, Kitty, Pegs, Wings, Feather Head._

_**Gender:**__ Girl_

_**Age:**__ 16_

_**Family:**__ Her mother, Angela Jones. Her mother is a famous singer known world round (Wizarding world to) as Centry High. She's rich in Wizarding money and muggle money but she doesn't like to tell anyone so that way they don't treat her special. When she is around her mom publicly she always wears a lacey mask that covers her top side of her face, where only a bit of her nose and her lips are showing. She's known as Electric Blue Rose when she's around her mother._

_Her mother writes to her whenever she can (Once every month at least, and at the best twice) and when she does she always buys a new owl so that way no one can recognize her personal owl._

_Her sister, Jones. Her sister is just a down to earth 13 year old girl who doesn't care about the fame or fortune, much like Katt. She does have a boyfriend though back home in New York, though she has the sneaking suspicions he's cheating on her. Her sister is known as Curly Daring because of her curly hair and her daredevil attitude._

_**Family Description:**__ Her mother is very tan and has blond curly hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She's slightly tall and has vibrant clear blue eyes. She has long black lashes that frame her eyes gorgeously high cheekbones and a shaped nose (Thanks to a nose job)._

_Her sister has dirty blond hair like her mother's new husband Jeffrey, and has blue eyes like her mom, though they can turn into a stormy sky grey when pissed. She has long lashes some cheekbones and her fathers nose._

_Her mother usually wears dresses and skirts with leggings, while her sister wears shorts converse, and regular solid colored t-shirts with a plaid shirt around her waist._

_**Muggle or Witch/Wizard:**__ Witch_

_**School House:**__ Gryffindor_

_**Year:**__ 6th_

_**Prefect or Head Boy/Girl:**__ Nope_

_**Clubs (Quidditch, dueling, etc...):**__ Quidditch Seeker, Dueling Club._

_**Description:**__ Light skin, Brown choppy waste length hair, Amber glazed eyes, button nose, half-full lips, rounded chin. Scars on her arms and wrists._

_**Personality:**__ Because of her past she can be wary the trust people, and even when she does she doesn't trust them fully. But her best friends, Bethany, Charlotte, and Cody, are the only people she trust fully. Hell hath no fury when Katrina is pissed. She's awesome at pranks, as good as the Weasley twins were. Funny and Fucking sassy._

_**Free Time Clothes:**__ Black skinny jeans, electric blue converse, Marilyn Monroe shirt, Aviator jacket._

_**Any Accessories During or After Lessons:**__ Always wears a locket with a picture of her mother in it._

_**Wand Choice:**__ Honey locust branch, with Ivory curls for the base. Core is a Phoenix tear. "5 ½ inches._

_**Pet Type and Description (Owl, Frog, or Cat):**__ Barn owl, with golden feathers and a white belly, chest, and head._

_**Pet Name:**__ Ambrosia_

_**Hobbies:**__ Reading muggle books._

_**Friends:**__ Bethany, Cody, Charlotte._

_**Potential Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**__ Cody, Crush/Boyfriend later on._

_**Background:**__ Her father raped her witch mother when she was only 19 and so her mother decided to keep the baby growing inside her stomach when she figured out about her._

_She grew up on the road a lot as her mother had just started her singing career when she was only 5. Her mother loves her dearly even though the paparazzi claim that she doesn't love her since she is sent away for most of the year. Katt went home every year for Christmas until Jeffrey was in the house._

_She always thought something was fishy about him and that was confirmed when she found him beating her mother one day during the summer. She stopped him but not without a few cuts first, because at the time she didn't have her wand on her and he was a muggle._

_She got cuts on her arms and wrists since he cut her when he found a knife. Now she never visits anymore (not because she is afraid because her mother told her not to) except for the summer and even then she is at her friend's house for a few weeks._


	2. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am terribly sorry to say this but I have very bad writers block and I cannot think of how to start the story so until further notice this story will be discontinued until my writers block subsides.. again I am terribly sorry to say this but it is what it is.

Sincerely

Eclipse-WereWolf


End file.
